


I'm Your Switchman.

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair tells Jim something that he thinks is common knowledge.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Switchman





	I'm Your Switchman.

I’m Your Switchman  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair tells Jim something that he thinks is common knowledge.  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Switchman  
Warnings: Slice of Life, humor  
Word Count: 169

 

Jim and Blair were lying in bed together, Jim’s arms wrapped around Blair so close that Blair couldn’t tell where one of them began and the other ended. 

“I love you, Chief.”

“I’m so glad. Because I’m your switchman.”

“What in the hell do you mean by that?”

“I’m responsible for operating your signals and switches. Just call me your switchman.”

“You’re so weird. I love you anyhow. Hey, how come you didn’t tell me you loved me?”

“I’m busy trying to sleep. Kiss the back of my neck until I fall asleep or something else happens.”

Jim moved Blair’s hair and said, “Oh switchman, I’d like you to operate my signals right now.”

Blair turned around and said, “You mean it?”

“It’s high time you topped. Have fun.”

“I really am your switchman. I love you, Jim.”

The end


End file.
